


Aliens Made Him Do It

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the wine. And the aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens Made Him Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Written to an AMTDI prompt at DW's fic_promptly comm.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“I appear to have come in my pants.” Jack squirmed, which only served to spread the sticky load further. Crap. No clean underwear in his pack. This 24-hour mission had unexpectedly turned into a 48-hour one after the team was offered the “no, really Jack, this is amazing; how often to do we get the chance to witness an off-world harvest moon ceremony” option.

He should have known. The harvest was safely gathered in. How else were in the inhabitants of P2X-777 going to celebrate but with uninhibited dancing, drinking and fucking?

Daniel blinked at him from across the dimly-lit sleeping quarters. “And you’re telling me this why?”

“Because, apparently, we’ve just had sex.” He was still half-hard, his cock rubbing against the soaked cotton of his boxers and the seam of his BDUs. It felt wonderful. He wanted to come again. If he squirmed much more he would.

“Um. If we did, I don’t remember,” Daniel sat up on his sleeping dais. His hair was rumpled and his glasses were slightly askew. His black T-shirt had ridden up exposing an inch or so of honey-toned smooth skin ripe for licking and possibly nipping. He looked totally fuckable and there was no way Jack should be thinking that about a teammate. Jack’s cocked twitched. Clearly, his dick was doing the thinking here.

“And I’m pretty sure I’d remember,” Daniel finished, absently.

Jack swung his legs over the side of his uncomfortable, so-called bed. “Frottage.”

“I’m sorry?”

“We indulged in frottage,” Jack enunciated slowly. Sometimes Daniel could be unexpectedly dense. “Hard, fast no-quarter-asked-or-given frottage, to be precise.”

“Really.”

“Yes, really. Hello? You were there. You ... started it, actually.”

“Jack, this is fascinating.” Daniel straightened his glasses and sat on the edge of his bed, facing Jack. “We went to the ceremony, Teal’c went off to talk tactics with their top-ranking military guy, a pissed-off Sam was spirited away by the virgin women for a night of knitting and jam-making or the equivalent and you and I made our polite excuses and came back here when the rhythmic gyrating of the harvest dance turned into ... something else entirely.”

Jack tore his gaze away from Daniel’s mouth and those full, kissable lips made more kissable when he licked them after he stopped speaking.

“So ... you’re saying we came back here and then?”

“And then I started reading some of those cultural history scrolls Lianna gave me and made a few notes in my journal, you bitched about the lack of a decent mattress and then fell asleep. Did you know you snore softly when you’re newly asleep? It’s quite endearing.” The flash of a quick smile did wonderful things to Jack’s dick. It kind of throbbed and pulsed. He swallowed. He was close to coming. Again. The urge to push the heel of his palm against his erection was overwhelming. If he could just ease this fucking ache.

“No frottage, you say.”

“Nope.”

“Then why did I come in my pants, Daniel?”

“Did you drink the wine at dinner?”

“I took a sip. To be polite.”

Daniel sighed. “You really should know better. How many times have you told us, sometimes obnoxiously loudly, not to drink anything that doesn’t come out of our canteens? Hmmm?”

“It was just one sip. Refusal often offends.”

“According to legend, that wine is imbued with mystical properties, particularly when the harvest moon is in the waning gibbous phase, or this planet’s equivalent. This festival has been going on for a week now, so the moon’s influence is at its most powerful and, presumably, the wine at its most potent.”

It was astonishing how easily Daniel slipped into lecture mode. It made Jack’s teeth ache. At least it distracted him from the ball ache.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded kind of bleating to his own ears.

“Because I didn’t know until I started reading those scrolls. The wine is a strong aphrodisiac when taken at the right time of the moon. It acts on your most powerful sexual fantasy, linking it to the last person you thought of before sleeping.” Daniel bit his lip and then coughed.

“Oh.” Jack’s voice sounded kind of small.

“Actually, I’m pretty insulted,” Daniel pouted. It was sexy pout. He was going to be even more insulted in a minute when Jack groaned and climaxed without a hand on him.

“Daniel ... I’m so sor –”

“Your most powerful sexual fantasy involving me is _frottage?_

Jack opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again, but his brain refused to co-operate and the “What are you saying?” went unspoken.

“It was hot frottage,” Jack managed, eventually, by way of explanation.

“You can do much better than that, Jack.” Daniel said, eyes alight with mischief. He rose from his bed, closed the door and snuffed out the candles on the table.

And this time when Jack came, it was in Daniel’s mouth.

ends


End file.
